


Je Ne Peux Pas Croire Que Je T'aime

by twinSky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, a horribly domestic au that takes place somewhere after canon, because i think the idea of multilingual derek is just so, derek can speak french among many other languages, so amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinSky/pseuds/twinSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when Derek get's frustrated, he tends to slip into different languages.<br/>Stiles thinks it's unfair how terribly (horribly, utterly) hot it is.<br/>-<br/>In which it's impossible to have an argument (not that Stiles wants too) with Derek Hale because he can't keep to one language and Stiles can't be mad at him when he's speaking mother fucking French.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Je Ne Peux Pas Croire Que Je T'aime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: a user named keyko-san very kindly gave me some better worded french so i've updated to include those! thanks a bunch man uwu
> 
> So I was texting my friend and she just sends me this;  
> Okay but, imagine that when Stiles and Derek fight, Derek falls into French and then he’s insulting Stiles and telling in French so frustrated and not realizing what language he’s talking in and then Stiles yells “don’t tell at me in French when you know how hot I think it is”  
> And because i am an enabler and weak (and utterly in love with the premise) i wrote it
> 
> (also only my friend was initially supposed to see this so it is kind of silly (derek is totally a pissbaby))

It’s over something stupid, or at least Stiles thinks it’s stupid (because who even cares about the dishes –they get done eventually anyways), but it’s always something sort of stupid with them.

“Stiles, Stiles I can’t do this anymore.” Derek says (whines really because Derek is a piss-baby) and Stiles can’t help but roll his eyes.

“You sound like a teenager breaking up with their ‘1 tru luv’” (txt speak not just required, but necessary) “wait, you aren’t breaking up with me right?”

“No, Stiles,” His eyes are wide, in a way that seems as if the insinuation offends him “I just–”

“–Okay great, let’s move on, what movie do you want to watch?” He asks, hand waving lazily at the mass of movies they’ve collected over their time together.

“No let’s not just ‘move on’ we need to talk about this.” Derek replies (and Stiles thinks it’s perhaps in his best interest to not reply with ‘that sounds like a horrible movie title, really Derek?’) and punctuates the sentence with a growl –which at this point is far more endearing than intimidating.

“But who even cares? I don’t care.” Stiles moans, he just wants to watch a movie and eat some popcorn (and then not wash the bowl out of spite).

“I care” Derek roars and Stiles simply raises an eyebrow at him –belatedly bemoaning the fact it will just never be as right as the trademark Hale eyebrow raise.

It’s probably the wrong thing to do when Derek’s frown turns into a scowl.

“I can’t –you just –I swear” He runs a hand through his hair (and Stiles doesn’t find that hot at _all_ ) before exclaiming «Tu es tellement frustrant! »

Aw, fuck no.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'arrive à te supporter ! »

This isn’t happening, it just isn’t.

« Je voulais seulement que tu fasses la vaisselle. »

The Gods are frowning upon him, punishing him for his dislike of washing gosh darn plates.

And now Derek is pacing, pacing!

« Et bien maintenant, tu les laves ou tu ne les laves pas ces assiettes, tu vas voir si j'en ai quelque chose à foutre ! _Je m'en fous !_ »

This should be illegal, Derek Hale speaking angrily in French should be banned in all fifty states and probably Canada too (especially Quebec those damn fake-French fuckers) because the sound is just too good to be real.

« Stupid boy dont je suis bêtement tombé amoureux. »

Stiles wonders if Derek can hear his speeding heartbeat, though he’s pretty sure Derek is in his own little world right now.

« Et je suis encore plus idiot d'aimer ce garçon idiot ! »

“Don’t yell at me in French when you know how hot I think it is!” He finally yells, because really, he’s had enough.

And Derek stills, as if he’s forgotten that Stiles is there, and looks at him slowly. “I’m talking in French?”

Stiles groans into a pillow he doesn’t remember grabbing (or even sitting on this couch for that matter), because how does he deal with someone who slips into (attractive) French insults and reprimands when angered.

What even.

“Yes, yes you were.” And Derek just keeps staring like the idiot he really is. Stiles sighs, and waves him over to the couch. “Come speak to me in conscious, praising, French and I’ll do the dishes for you.”

Derek looks at him skeptically (Stiles is so offended, he’s _super_ honest, the most honest) and arches one brow.

“J’ai promesse” He says, as fluently as possible and smiles when Derek rolls his eyes and comes to sit down with him.

“Je t’aime” Derek says softly, and even Stiles’ limited French knows what that means.

“Je t’aime aussi” he replies, and thinks that maybe he can do some dishes if he can get Derek to speak to him in various (super attractive) languages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even after nine years of french (god bless canada) my french still probably isn't that great, apologies for that I guess  
> (translations (in order of appearance):  
> Title; I Can't Believe I Love You  
> Fic; "You are so/very frustrating"  
> "I can't believe that I put up with you"  
> "I only wanted you to wash the dishes"  
> "Well, now you can wash or not wash the dishes, see if I give fuck. I don't give a fuck !''  
> "Stupid boy who I stupidly love"  
> "And I'm stupid, for loving a stupid boy"  
> "I promise"  
> "I love you"  
> "I love you too)
> 
> (i could do another one in spanish and then run out of languages i actually know)


	2. Mientras Siga Viendo Tu Cara En La Cara De La Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh, over 100 kudos for one little one-shot was extremely overwhelming? I'm really happy, so have a part 2? in spanish!  
> Spanish is (technically) my native language, and i speak both it and english with fluency, so hopefully my writing skills are better with it.
> 
> Disclaimer; I just wanted something disgustingly cute? So I wrote something disgustingly cute  
> also, Chapter title comes from the song "Caraluna" by Bacilos (i loved it when i was younger and was reminded of it because moon)

It’s not as if Stiles has never heard Spanish before; he has wonderful (so wonderful, Scott’s opinion can suck it) memories of Scott getting yelled at by Melissa in fervent, loud, angry, Spanish. He never understood what she was saying (only that Scott was probably about ready to piss his pants), but it sounded so nice.

(Scott would later pout because it was always Stiles fault he got yelled at in the first place with one scheme or the other.

Stiles would also never admit that he sometimes did it on purpose just too hear her yell.)

It was different though, the way Derek speaks to him, the way his voice sounds. It’s a lot softer, holds none of the anger Melissa’s always did, but the same amount of passion.

It’s different.

It’s kind of weird.

Stiles loves it.

He can’t help but feel a little fuzzy (he imagines Lydia scoffing at him for acting like a love-sick girl, and, well, he kind of is –the love-sick part anyway) when Derek speaks to him in words he can’t understand but just sound so loving.

(Derek has, on many separate occasions, assured him that he does not say rude things –other than the occasional, loving; idiot –to or about him. Stiles never doubted him in the first place.)

So here they are, laying on a bed together, while Stiles idly pokes at him. It’s quiet, and despite what people may think, Stiles enjoys it, this silence. It’s comfortable, assuring, and a reminder of how far they’ve really come from two people who could barely get along. What with Stiles being mildly put off (not afraid at all, mildly terrified at best) by the big hulking werewolf with a penchant for speaking in monosyllabic sentences and grunts.

“Te quiero.” Derek says, and Stiles hums, eyes fluttering shut.“Te amo más que nada.”

“Same here.” Stiles mumbles, because he’s heard it enough to be able to ask Scott what it means –he doesn’t trust google translate at all.

“Me da una alegría saber que estas aquí conmigo” He continues, running a hand through Stiles’ hair. “Una alegría que me quieres como yo te quiero a ti.”

He smiles lazily, briefly opening his eyes to see Derek looking down at him with soft expression, the kind of expression reserved for moments like these. Like a secret between the two of them, Stiles finds it stupidly adorable.

“Abecés me fastidias,” Stiles laughs because from the tone of voice he can tell, knows the gist of what is being said, “Pero también me calmas, calmas en una manera que no había sido capaz de desde la muerte de mi familia.” He laughs then, voice caught somewhere between fond and bitter, it’s an unmistakably weird combination but Stiles can’t find any other combination that fits –that comes even close to making as much sense.

Sometimes –moments like these where Derek’s voice seems troubled but his eyes so light –Stiles is around eighty percent sure the other tells him things he’d never, or at least needs time too, confess to him in English. Sometimes, he has half a mind to record these conversations just to be able to translate them later.

(He never does. It feels like it would be some sort of violation of privacy, even if Derek is saying them right to his face.)

He’s still wrapped in his thoughts when he feels Derek’s hand entwine themselves with his and tighten a little, he raises a slightly confused to stare to Derek’s face and the other gives him a small smile.

“Es un poco bobo, pero, eres el sol de mi vida.” He blushes then, going red from the tips of his ear to at least where his shirt starts obscuring the view to his neck. One of his hands lift up jerkily and then pause, and Stiles knows it’ because he went to try to scratch his chin and realized he couldn’t.

And then, because Stiles is an _asshole_ , he laughs.

“You said something corny just now didn’t you?” He manages between fits of laughter.

“Yes.” Derek replies, frowning, the monosyllabic way of speaking back –as it always is when he gets upset.

“Aw, don’t be mad, it’s cute, you’re cute.”

“I’m not cute.” Derek says (he’s totally pouting), sounding for all the world like a little kid who was told he stole the last cookie from the jar.

(The mental image of a tiny Derek doing just that is extremely adorable.)

Stiles laughs though, sits up from the bed hand still grasping Derek’s. “Come on, get up, I wanna go out and do something.”

“No.”

He laughs again, giving Derek’s hand a quick squeeze before letting go entirely. “I’m leaving whether you come or not.” He states, placing a chaste kiss on Derek’s forehead before getting off from the bed.

“Fine.” Derek sighs, “I’m coming.”

He’s picking a hoodie from the closet when Derek comes up from behind and nuzzles into his neck. (It’s all terribly domestic, Stiles thinks.) He’s silent for a beat, and then says, “Nunca me dejes.”

Stiles doesn’t know what it means, doesn’t know what inspires him to say “I won’t,” but by the way he feels Derek smile and hold him a little tighter, he assumes he’s said the right thing.

He is also extremely glad he did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations;  
> title; "While I keep seeing your face in the face of the moon  
> Fic; "I love you" (quiero, can be used in terms of like or love, and i really like it for love because it also means need uwu, so, i need you)  
> "I love you more than anything"  
> "It makes me happy to know you are here with me"  
> "Happy to know you love me like I love you"  
> "Sometimes you annoy me, but you also calm me, calm me in a way I haven't been able to since the death of my family"  
> "It's a bit dumb, but you are sun(shine) of my life"  
> "Never leave me"  
> (Note: not all translation may be exact)  
> -  
> Okay so that wraps this up since i don't know any other languages and don't feel like completely butchering them via google translate (may write one final part tho), but thanks for enjoying the first one so much! I'm glad since it was my first attempt at the pair
> 
> (p.s; the "eres el sol de mi vida" is something my friend told me one day after his spanish class, it was adorable and so i stuffed it in here)  
> (p.p.s; my [tumblr](http://www.tvvinsky.tumblr.com) incase anyone wants to say hello uwu, or leave a prompt? i'll write it if i find time)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
